Honey
by angelflutest
Summary: Before Edward goes on a suicide mission, the Volturi come across a young shifter, or rather she comes across them. Deciding to keep her alive out of curiosity, what happens when the Cullens and other covens find out about the Volturi's little pet? Will someone do something stupid and take the Volturi's pet away? Read and find out. Caiusxoc!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers!  
Ok, so this is the new version of Honey.  
Like before I own nothing but characters and plots you don't recognize.**

"This is ridiculous."

My mother turned and glared at me for a moment.

"Now hunny, he is a very nice man and you two should get to know each other, after all you are to be married in a few short days."

Rolling my eyes, roughly pulling up the corset under my tank top.

"I don't see why I have to wear this. It's 2012 mom, not the middle ages."

My father scoffed before reaching across the the seat and slapping me.

"You look here young lady. Stop your whining this instant. You are going to marry Derek and that is that."

I glared at my father before slumping back into the seat of our limo.

"You wear that to give Derek something to look at dear. Heaven knows you don't have much going for you."

Setting my glare at my mom, silently praying someone would get me away from these devils I am forced to call my parents.

My name is Rose, Rose Smith, the daughter of a powerful business man back in America. Being forced to marry a man I have never met.

Finally the limo stopped and I stepped out into the hot summer air of Voltera, Italy.

"Welcome to Italy, Danny."

Looking up as a tall man welcomed my father.

"And this is Rose."

Shaking the man's hand realizing the tall red head with soft features was my fiance.

You have to be kidding me.

As everyone was introduced to everyone I waited off to the side until the it was decided we would go on a tour of the oldest castles in the city.

"Oh, joy."

My fiance quickly slapped me like my father had earlier.

"You will respect my town and my country, dear Rose, or this will not be pleasant for you."

Growling at him, I nodded all the same. Following the small group as we joined with other tourist.

As we wondered threw the castle, I hung back from the group until I waiting until no one would realize I was gone. Coming to a full stop, slipping into my cat form. You see, I am a shape shifter and I shift into a snow leopard. Following the group into a large room, tilting my head as I spotted three men sitting on thrones.

Whatever is about to happen it isn't going to be good.

Jumping up to a ledge, I watched in curiosity as the lights turned off, people began screaming, and the three men jumped down and started tearing into peoples necks.

Guess God was listening.

Keeping on my perch I watched a little smugly as each of the men took down my fiance, mother, and father. Finally the lights turned back on and the men looked a little confused.

"We missed one?"

The blond was scanning the floor while the younger looking man with black hair looked up at me.

"I think we found her, come down here dear."

Easily jumping down to the men, cautious of them, but curiosity got the better of me. Smirking the man stretched out his hand and the other two looked on with curiosity. Looking at his hand for a moment before pushing my head into his hand, watching as his eyes widen as I replayed why I was here and what I was to him. Pulling his hand back he smiled at me.

"It seems, we have a little shifter here."

I nodded my head at him, smirking a little.

"Would you change back so we may speak to you my dear?"

Nodding my head I walked behind a pillar, sighing at the feeling of muscles popping back into place. Poking my head around the pillar, locking eyes with the one that I let touch me.

"Hey, mister mind reader, mind throwing me a robe?"

He laughed lightly before telling a girl who looked about my age to get me one. A second later she was helping me into the robe.

"Thank you."

She nodded before stepping away so I could walk over to the three men.

"Hello gentlemen."

"And what is your name my dear?"

I smiled at him for a moment.

"Rose, and what is your name?"

He smiled, his red eyes watching my every move.

"I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius."

I nodded to them.

"And just what are you guys?"

"We are vampires my dear Rose."

Nodding in understanding for a moment.

"You are not afraid."

"No sir, I'm a shifter, so meeting some vampires are not that surprising."

Aro smirked for a moment.

"Now what are we going to do with you?"

"You will stay with us."

**Remember to review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chapter of Honey, like usual I own nothing but Rose.  
Please enjoy**

"You will stay with us."

Looking up in shock at the blonde vampire.

"Oh, I am?"

He glared at me as Aro turned his attention back to me.

"That, or we could kill you."

"But you won't."

"So confident."

Laughing I nodded.

"Of all the years you've been on this earth, you have never seen a shifter like me."

Smirking he nodded.

"True."

"I will stay, as long as you three keep me safe when people come looking for my family."

They nodded in agreement.

After being shown to my room by Caius, I waited for someone to take me shopping. I was not going to walk around naked, or in this stupid robe. Hearing a knock I answered the door to reveal the same girl from earlier.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jane, Aro wants me to take you shopping."

"Well thank you. I'm Rose."

Smirking I shook her hand and followed her down into the streets of Volterra.

A few short hours later Jane and I were becoming fast friends.

"So, you were engaged?"

"Yeah, he was a jerk though."

"How so?"

Laughing I walked out of the fitting room in a short lavender sun dress.

"I like that one."

"Me too, I met him today and he slapped me for being sarcastic."

"That explains your temper."

"Who me?"

She laughed lightly as I walked back into the fitting room, changing into the jeans and grey tanktop we had already purchased.

"You know you won't see your family again right?"

Nodding I carried the clothes to the counter watching the cashier scan everything.

"I feel bad your buying everything."

"It's what Caius wants."

"Caius? really?"

"Yep."

Grabbing the bag from the cashier who was looking at us like we were crazy.

"So, where to next?"

Looking up at the cloudy sky in thought.

"Let's see, I have casual wear, and that's it."

Smirking she nodded towards a small boutique filled with beautiful gowns.

"Now why would I need something like that?"

"Aro likes to throw parties, you'll need something to wear."

"Fine."

After another hour of trying on the gowns we decided on on emerald green, off the shoulder, silk gown and one midnight blue princess dress.

"So, just lingere and pajamas?"

"Yes."

I laughed as we finally finished our shopping, dragging the bags back into the castle and up the stairs. Jane had been called to the throne room leaving me to carry everything up the stair and to my room. Before I knew what I was doing my foot slipped on the stairs sending me to slide a couple steps back and my bags to fall open.

"Oh come on."

Sighing I pushed myself off the ground and started throwing the random pieces of clothing back in the appropriate bags.

"Having problems shifter?"

Looking up, spotting the blonde vampire that was mocking me.

"I got it, don't strain yourself up there vampire."

Turning around again, slowly grabbing the fallen bags.

"Stupid vampire."

Standing back up to see Caius a few feet in front of me.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

He glared, trying to intimidate me; and he was doing a great job at that, smirking I slipped into my cat form. Looking up at the vampire, watching as he picked me up under his arm while grabbing my bags before walking to my room.

"So you change as a defense?"

Swinging my tail up to smack him in the face.

"Do that again shifter and you are walking."

Smirking I hit him again. And he dropped me.

Landing lightly on my feet following the vampire, looking at everything we passed, reaching my room I jumped on the bed. Smirking a little as Caius looked around a little confused before dropping the bags on the bed, nearly on top of me.

Pulling at the blanket I transformed back in front of him.

"Your mean."

"I can be."

Laughing I pulled a bag over to go through it, watching the weird vampire leave out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe it won't be so bad here."

**Hope everyone enjoyed, please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome yall!  
Hope you love the story so far!**

(six months later)

Walking around the castle bored out of my mind, since I decided to stay, I have come to the conclusion that Aro and Caius treat me as their pet. Not in a bad way, they just look after me. I've met a few of the other covans here, all of them scare me. And I don't scare easily.

Stepping into the throne room, comming to stand between Aro and Caius.

"What are we doing today?"

"Just taking care of someone who could become a threat."

"Ok."

After the first few months I quickly became used to their way of "taking care of someone". After seeing how cruel Caius could be I made it a point to never piss him off, though that doesn't stop me from messing with him.

"What did this one do blondie?"

Caius rolled his eyes before explaining that the vampire was threatening to expose them. Just as he finished Felix walked threw the doors dragging a panic stricken, red haired, red eyed, vampire.

Sighing Aro stood up. Turning my head to the side for a second, not wanting to see this again, until the traitor started speaking in a low voice.

"Taking in humans now Aro? That's not very smart. Someone could snatch her away, she smells delicious."

Growling Aro ripped the vampires head off.

"Rose, go back to your room."

Hearing how calm his voice was scared me, nodding I turned around and began to walk back to my room.

"Well well well, such a little human."

Stopping I looked up to see a tall, thin, blonde vampire infront of me.

"Can I help you?"

She smirked, before appearing right infront of me.

"See, Aro just destroyed my mate and Caius burned the pieces. It's only fair I take something the two of them love."

Panic set in as I realized what she was saying, spinning on my heels I tried to run back to the throne room, just as my world went black.

Wincing I opened my eyes to see four blonde vampires starring down at me.

"So, this is their pet huh?"

Growling I attempted to change but pain shot threw my side.

"I wouldn't try that little shifter, the electricity keeps you from changing."

Glaring as three of the four walked away, leaving the one that kidnapped me.

"Such a pretty face."

Smirking she pulled out a knife and ran it across my right cheek.

"Bitch."

"Ah ah ah, now I'm gonna have some with you till you are begging for death."

"They'll kill you."

Grinning she flicked the knife over and cut my other cheek.

"We'll see."

Standing up she walked away.

Pulling on the chains that held my wrist for a moment.

Damn it guys, now what am I supposed to do?

Looking around I realized I was in a small room with white carpeting and blue walls.

What ever she plans to do I just hope she gets it over with.

After sitting bored out of my mind for a few hours three of the vampires walked in.

"Now what to do with you?"

"I say we have some fun with her."

"Touch me and I'll kill you all."

"Oh ho we got us a live one."

Growling I waited to see if one of them would be stupid enough to pull out the cord from my side.

The shortest one that suggested they have "fun" with me reached over and yanked the cord out. Wincing a little at first, then I smirked at the vampires.

"Big mistake."

Changing into my cat form I took off at a full run, unfortunately the vampires were faster and quickly cornered me. Growling low in my throat, kicking off the wall, dodging around the vampires. Aiming for a window, knocking into it causing the glass to shatter and me to fall two stories to the ground. Ignoring the pain in my paws and face, I took off running as fast as my feet would carry me. Until something grabbed the scruff of my neck and threw me into a tree, whimpering I glanced up at the vampire that had kidnapped me.

Changing back I glared at the blonde vampire.

"I don't see why they like you, you're not even that pretty."

"Jealous?"

She reached over grabbing my leg, pulling me across the floor, snapping my leg in half.

Screaming in pain I watched as the vampire dragged me back into the house by my broken leg and chained my wrist to wall again.

"That should hold you for awhile."

Reaching down with my right hand I popped my leg strait. Hissing I slowly began to pass out.

Please find me soon Caius

Waking up in a daze, quickly realizing I wasn't alone.

"Morning pet, we're moving."

Confused I watched as she stood up and threw my dress at me and uncuffed my wrist.

"Get dressed."

Nodding numbly I pulled on the dress. Using the wall as support I stood up, glaring at the vampire to not show any pain. She just smirked and started walking off, rolling my eyes I hopped behind her on my good leg. Pain rocketing threw my body with every hop, finally we came to a stop outside a black SUV. Allowing the vampires to direct me to the trunk, rolling my eyes I hopped in, not wanting them to break my other leg.

As the hours ticket by I tried my connection with Caius, we had figured out last month that if I was strong enough I could talk to him telepathically.

Caius?

Nothing, sighing I settled back, trying to get comfortable.

Finally we came to a stop, looking around all I saw was woods.

Now they're gonna kill me?

Hearing the door open and being pulled out I hissed at the blonde.

"They'll be here just in time to see my handiwork, then I'll kill you."

Confused I watched as she pulled out that damn knife. Lowering it she cut across my forehead. Hissing, I hated being this week.

Bending back she kicked me in the stomach, sending me rolling across the grass; whimpering in pain I waited for whatever was coming next. Hearing laughing I winced as the rest took part in kicking me, finally darkness took me.

"Hello?"

Slowly opening my eyes, coming face to face with a golden eyed, blonde hair, vampire.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe now."

"Who are you?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

**Only 2 chapters left!  
Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost done with this story!  
Enjoy!**

"Cullen? I've heard that name before."

"I'm not surprised, who are you?"

Sitting up slowly, quickly noticing that my leg was healed.

"Rose."

"Well, Rose, why were you with the Diablo coven?"

Sighing I ran a hand threw my hair, feeling the scars on my face.

"They kidnapped me, she said it would get back at Aro and Caius if she took me."

"Aro and Caius? You're part of the Voluturi?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded for a second, taking in my appearance, before a smaller vampire with brunette hair and golden eyes walked in.

"She's Aro's daughter and Caius' pet."

"Alice?"

I stared at the new vampire with curiosity. Lightly grabbing the necklace around my neck with the Voluturi family crest on it that Aro had given to me on my birthday.

Well she certainly knows allot.

Hearing a chuckle I watched as another vampire walked in.

"We know more than you think, shifter."

"And who are you?"

"Edward Cullen."

Rolling my eyes I turned back to Carlisle.

"And when am I alloud to go home?"

The group sighed as Carlisle looked down at me as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up.

"I'm afraid, you can't leave."

"The hell I can."

Edward looked at me amused for a second, before he glared as I tried my connection again.

Caius?

Rose? Where are you?

I don't know, I'm with the Cullen's. Their not letting me leave.

I'll be there soon

"It seems I will be leaving soon."

Edward growled and looked at Carlisle before explaining what just happened.

"So, if you gentlemen don't mind, I'm going to take my leave now."

Walking out the door, quickly changing into my cat form, strutting away into the woods.

An hour later I realized I was lost and was missing my warm room back in Italy.

Hearing a growl I look up to see this giant wolf growling at me.

I'm not in the mood for this.

Hissing at it, praying it would just leave me alone. Suddenly it lunged at me, dodging to the side I sprinted back the way I came.

Hearing the leaves cracking behind me I knew the wolf was getting closer, stretching my legs out further, trying to run faster. All of a sudden I felt teeth bite into my side, throwing me into a tree. Coughing I look up at the smirking wolf as it walked off, confused I change back slowly. Grabbing my stomach in pain.

"Ok, maybe I should have stayed."

Struggling to my feet I sniffed at the air, quickly finding a scent that smelled familiar, slowly I started walking.

Hearing voices I stopped, as I started to lose consciousness I could hear someone yelling my name before seeing a flash of blonde hair and red eyes before passing out.

**One more chapter!  
Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, last chapter.  
Yes I know, supper short.**

Pain rocketed threw my body as I tried to sit up.

"Ok, bad idea."

Sitting back I looked around to see I was back in my room in Italy.

"Your awake."

Tilting my head towards the door to spot Jane smiling at me.

"We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Where is everyone?"

She smiled and sat next to me on the bed, helping me sit up.

"In the thrown room, Marcus had to stop Caius from killing the Cullen's."

I nodded, lightly rolling my shoulders before swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Help me get dressed?"

Jane laughed and nodded, helping me into some black sweat pants that sat low on my hips and a violet tank top.

Taking it one step at a time we slowly made it to the throne room.

"Hi guys."

The three vampires looked up to see me slowly making my way towards them.

"Rose, you're ok."

I nodded at Aro before being lifted off my feet by Caius.

"Glad to see I was missed."

The blond smirked before walking away, still carrying me.

"Where are we going?"

Caius didn't answer just kept walking. Finally we reached my room.

Confused I looked up at him.

"What?"

He smirked before leaning down and placing his lips on mine.

Whimpering I melted into the kiss. Slowly he pulled away smiling at me.

"Never leave me again."

"Yes sir."

He smirked before walking into my room.

**Ok, to be honest this was one of the worst endings I have done.  
But, I really couldn't figure out how to end it.  
So, please review.  
I probably won't write another twilight fic unless asked.**


End file.
